


Piano

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Dating, F/M, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Piano Player Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe we should buy a piano for the apartment. We could buy a white one and I can wear a white tux while I play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

David is here this week. He told me to tell you hello. He said he would love to meet you when you return. I hope you like him. You both are very similar, personality wise.

I go back home next Friday. I really don’t want to, but Gabriel and Kali’s wedding is next Saturday. So I have to.

I got a sunburn. I was doing so well without one. I fell asleep outside yesterday and now my entire body is sunburnt. So I’m spending the next couple of days inside.

I forgot that Michael has a piano here, I’ve been playing it lately. It feels amazing to be able to play again. Maybe we should buy a piano for the apartment. We could buy a white one and I can wear a white tux while I play. With a white top hat as well.

I need to cook dinner now. I will write to you in a few days.

400 days until you return.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> oh no, usually I have four or five written for the next day but this is the last one i have written. I'm sorry if I don't upload any more today! maybe I shouldn't have uploaded 20+ in less than five days. Woops. I hope you all enjoy though! the next few will probably be Cas telling about some childhood memories between him and Dean. If there's anything sort of memory you'd like let me know! Whether it's their first job, first day of school, a Christmas memory when they were (insert age here). Anything you can think of let me know! Thank you for leaving comments and kudos, it means the world to me!


End file.
